Recently, the popularity of portable devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) has rapidly increased. As a result, users have increased opportunities to exchange information between such portable devices.
However, it is inevitable that the portable devices include a small display unit due to its portability. Only small characters, images, etc., can therefore be displayed on the display unit.
In one approach, characters and images stored in a portable device are displayed on a display unit of a desktop personal computer, etc. In general, display units of desktop personal computers are larger than display units of portable devices, thus allowing users to view characters and images more comfortably.
For example, when a mail stored in a mobile phone is transferred to a personal computer and is displayed on a display unit thereof in an enlarged manner, connecting the mobile phone to the personal computer using a cable causes inconvenient user operation. Thus, the mobile phone may be connected to the personal computer in a wireless manner so that data is wirelessly transferred.
However, in such a case that data is wirelessly transferred from a mobile phone to a personal computer, a plurality of mobile phones may sometimes make it difficult to determine from which mobile phone the data has been transferred.